pokemon_and_hamtarofandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 9 - Elder Ham and the Pokemon! Transcript
(The episode begins with Willow Haruna and Kaitlin Endo as they were holding clocks as they were younger as little children from their great grandparents) Great Grandma: Here you are, Willow and Kaitlin. You're very own clocks to work and tune to. Great Grandpa: Just make sure you'll always be together when you all grown up and promise each other you'll be together as younger children. Young Willow: Thank you grandma! Young Kaitlin: Thank you grandpa! (She and young Willow went off to go somewhere outside with their special clocks their great grandparents gave to them the flashback of Willow and Kaitlin as younger girls ended as we go to the theme song of Pokemon and Hamtaro) (Pokemon and Hamtaro Theme Song Begins in Stop-Motion of a video game from Poke-Park) It's always hard when your journey begins! Hard to find your way hard to make new friends! But there's nothing you can't do 'Cause you got the power inside of you! It's not always Haaaaamtaaaarooooo but your heart always knows whats right! It's not about win or lose it's a path you choose! Let the journey begin...!!! POKEMON!!!!! Title: "POKEMON AND HAMTARO" (We cut to the unova region poke-dex as it zooms in on it's screen and cuts to the episode title which is episode 9) Hamtaro: (Off-screen) "Elder Ham and the Pokemon!" (Then we cut to the family of Harunas and Iwatas along with Willow Haruna Laura's grandmother and Woody Haruna Laura's grandfather as they are in the car going to the hotel) Narrator: Continuing on their adventures to avoid dangerous animals in the hamster world. The Pokemon and all 15 Ham-hams are about to meet up with the Elder known as Elder Ham the wise old hamster with a beard and a cane and as for the Harunas and the Iwatas they are going on the hotel with Laura's grandparents along with them. Laura: Hi Grandma. Hi Grandpa. Forrest Haruna: Like you really have to come to the hotel on short pay huh? Willow Haruna: It's been a long time since we have a long family to be together huh? Kana: It sure is, Grandma Willow. Conrad Iwata: By the way how can we fit in the room at the place of a hotel like this? Woody Haruna: Ohhh. We just need to fit in the room we go into as part of a neighborhood. Marion Haruna: Oh dad. Sometimes you crack me up. Cindy Iwata: Me too. Willow Haruna: Only Kaitlin Endo and I hold up our clocks together before we meet up with each other. But I don't know who wand up the clock Kaitlin Endo holds in her hands. Laura: Wait! We forgot to tell you Grandma and Grandpa. We saw all the Pokemon come through out of nowhere from all the regions Kana and my friends and I met them since we're in school together. And let's not forget my hamster Hamtaro who just met them earlier. Kana: And my hamster Oxnard as well and all the rest of the other hamsters. Woody Haruna: Pokemon huh? I remember those kinda creatures. They're on T.V. ever since we were younger. Laura: And our substitute teacher Dr. Zeggor hates Pokemon. Kana: I wonder who works for him at this madder. Marian Haruna: We're almost to the hotel, fellas. Forrest Haruna: Here we are. This must the place where we relax in our room. (All the family of harunas and Iwatas got out of the car and saw a building of a hotel) Laura: It's amazing! Kana: It's beautiful! Willow Haruna: I can't wait to relax here in my room to own and live in. Woody Haruna: And I can invent anything while living here. Conrad Iwata: Great. Let's go inside and own this place shall we? Cindy Iwata: There's food to order and deliver to each and every room we're about to eat. Laura: We really don't want to disappoint our family won't we, Kana. Kana: Ohh you got that right, Laura. (All the family of Harunas and Iwatas went inside the building of a hotel to relax as Jessie, James and Meowth of Team Rocket makes up a plan for these two families) Jessie: Well these families have a long way of staying in here in our hotel trap. First we'll disguise ourselves as hotel employees. Welcome every twerp in this building. Then capturing Pokemon we'll be a snap. James: And for the Boss. Everything's going to plan with this hotel trap. Meowth: Doctor Zeggor will be pleased once we get rid of those rodent ham-hams. Jessie: Yes. This will go exactly as planned once we tell the Boss about it. James: Snatching Pikachu will be a snich! Meowth: It's payback time for the twerps Pokemon! (He, Jessie and James giggles evily. Then we cut to all the Pokemon and 15 Ham-hams inside the Pokemon and Ham-ham Clubhouse) Hamtaro: Pokemon are really worried. I wonder if Team Rocket is planning another evil plan. Pikachu: Pika. Oxnard: I hope they're not planning to capture us ham-hams too. Charmander: Charmander char. Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle. Bulbasaur: Saur bulbasaur. Poliwag: Poli. Goldeen: Goldeen. Horsea: Horsea! Pidgeotto: Pidgoaaaaaaaah! Geodude: Geo-dude. Vulpix: Vul-pix. Psyduck: Psy-duck. Seel: Seel. Seel. Corsola: Corsola corsola! Chikorita: Chika chika chika. Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil! Totodile: Totodile! Marill: Marill. Eevee: Eeeeveee! Venonet: Venonet! Boss: How are we gonna stop Team Rocket's next evil plan this time!? Jingle: (Plays the guitar) Lesson number three in Pokemon. Stay away from the human hunter enemies known as Team Rocket. If they catch you then you'll be sent to somebodies boss. Geovanni. Leader of the Team Rocket headquarters. Howdy: Oh Jingle. You and your lesson in Pokemon. Don't you think you can help out with our adventures? Dexter: After all we've got Pokemon on our side. What's the worse that could happened? Bijou: Hey. Did you hear the news? All the humans wanted to go to the hotel where they can relax and have the room to themselves. Pashmina: I hope Jingle's right about the Pokemon and his rules of lessons. Penelope: Ookyoo! Cappy: We're gonna need some help again. Sandy: But where can we find somebody who's wise and knows about Pokemon or anything? Stan: There must be somebody wise and elder for this answer. Panda: What about, Elder Ham? He knows everything about us. Hamtaro: But he doesn't know anything about Pokemon. Snoozer: (Snores) Pokemon must meet Older hamster who's wise and smart and knows everything. Maxwell: That's it. Snoozer's right. If any ham knows about Pokemon it's Elder Ham. Pikachu: Pika-chu. Corphish: Cor cor corphish. Treecko: Tree treecko. Mudkip: Mudkip mudkip. Torchic: Torchic. Lotad: Lo lo lotad. Skitty: Meow meow meow. Munchlax: Munchlax! Bonsly: Bonsly! Swallow: Swallow! (The shade of Pikachu's head zooms in as we cut to all the Pokemon and all 15 Ham-hams going out of the clubhouse outside to go find Elder Ham) Maxwell: Now, Pokemon. Elder Ham is the only hamster who knows anything around here in our world. Pikachu: Pika pika. Togepi: Toge toge-piiiii! Aipom: Ai-pom! Phanpy: Phanpy! Chikorita: Chika-ri. Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil! Totodile: Dile! Totodile! Marill: Marill marill! Noctowl: Fowwwwwwwwwwl! Hamtaro: You'll get use to Elder Ham some day, Pokemon. Maxwell: I heard that some ham-ham we know with a beard and a cane in his paw knows a lot about Pokemon. It's up ahead near Kana's house. Home of the Iwatas. (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts back to all the Pokemon the 15 Ham-hams who seek the help of the wise hamster named Elder Ham while outside in the grass fields) Elder Ham: Hmmm. So these are the Pokemon you seek of huh? Yep that's the one I suppose. You hams seek the one and only wise ham for some help. Dexter: We seek the help for you and our Pokemon. Howdy: Some bad hunters are out looking for them kinds of creatures. Hamtaro: Help us wise Elder Ham. How can we stop Team Rocket and foil their evil plans? (Elder Ham began to think real hard in his head) Elder Ham: Hmmmm. Pikachu: Pika? Axew: Ew? Pansage: Pan? Emolga: Emol? Sandile: Sand? Snivy: Vy? Tepig: Pig? Oshawott: Osha? Excadrill: Ex? Unfezant: Unfezant. Dwebble: Dweb? Scraggy: Scrag? Boss: Okay spit out would ya? We haven't even got all day. Maxwell: Shhh. Be quiet he's thinking. (Elder Ham thinks harder and harder in his head) All ham-hams except Jingle: (Mumbled "Come on") Hamtaro: (Thinks in his head) I can wait to show what's his plan is. (And in that very moment... Elder Ham fell asleep with a snooze. All the Pokemon and Ham-hams except for Jingle fell down on the floor but Boss got up and shouted to Elder Ham) Boss: WAKE UP!!! Elder Ham: (Wakes up) Ohh ohh ohh.. I must've does off while thinking too long huh. Boss: Pay attention will ya?! Pikachu: Pika-chu. Maxwell: So... do you have a plan to foil Team Rocket's plan or not? Elder Ham: Well I do have a plan for the Pokemon to get to those hunters. You there. The yellow one with red cheeks. Sparky isn't it? Pikachu: Pika-chu! Pika pika. Elder Ham: Whatever your name is. (Got up from the stump) If you could just follow me, I can take you straight to Team Rocket. Pashmina: But where can we find them? Elder Ham: I know exactly where to find them! It's at the hotel near the inside room. Bijou: That is where the humans go. Yes! Hamtaro: What are we waiting for?! Oxnard: Let's go to the hotel! Pikachu: Piiiikaaaaah!! All the Pokemon: (Shouted out their names excitedly and happily and ran toward the hotel by going there on the road) Cappy: Hey, Pokemon! Wait for us! Panda: Don't leave without us! Pashmina: You Pokemon are such little kids! Penelope: Ookyoo!! (All the ham-hams catches up to the Pokemon except for Jingle who decided to stay behind by going inside the Pokemon and Ham-ham Clubhouse) Jingle: (Plays the guitar) Lesson number four in Pokemon. Never go on ahead without your trainers know where you go. (Scene cuts to the hotel where all the families of harunas and iwatas are inside the hotel until they've been stopped by Jessie and James disguised as hotel employees) Jessie: Congratulations sirs and ma'ams! You families are about to fit in one room just enough for all of you in A20F! Laura: A room for us to fit in A20F? Wow! Kana: What if they think of next? James: You can order any food you want inside the food service. Conrad: I told you we can win anything! Forrest: Me too! Marian: Oh boy. It just doesn't get any better than this. Cindy: Shall we get going to room A20F? Jessie: Of course right this way and James will open the lock of the room you can fit into. James: Come! (He leads the haruna family and the Iwata family to room A20F until Jessie speaks through the walky talky to call Meowth) Jessie: Phrase one of our most diabolical plan is complete. Do you have your procession on capturing the Pokemon, Meowth? Meowth: Everything is going exactly as planned! My Pokemon trap will catch them and them rodent ham-hams! Jessie: They're coming into your procession. Meowth: Roger that! (All the Pokemon and all 15 Ham-hams ran toward the hotel building place until they bumped into Meowth) Elder Ham: Here we are, my dears. Snoozer: (Hif-hif) Hmmm. Uh-oh. Pikachu: Pika pika. Meowth: Pokemon you're here. Feeling late so soon. Hamtaro: Alright, start talking! Are you the Meowth guy that we've mentioned earlier!? Bijou: Not to mention, talking cat. No? Meowth: I'm not planning for you Pokemon to be captured by bad humans. Or would I? Pashmina: It better not be a lie, Mr. Top Cat. Penelope: Ookyoo! Sandy: This better not be another one of your plans to catch us all. Meowth: I'm sure it wouldn't be. Even if we planned it there's a better way I can change the good ways of knowing. Stan: Can we go to the building already and earn a room? I'm getting tired of waiting. Meowth: Oh but of course. Hamtaro: Look out room, here we come! (All the Pokemon say their names excitedly as they went into the hotel building to find a room to stay in until Meowth speaks through to James in his walky talky) Meowth: Come in James! Those twerpish Pokemon and those rodents passed through my trap. James: What? How dare they passed you by when you were setting a trap?! Meowth: You're gonna have to change plans. Have Jessie caged those rodent ham-hams and those twerpish Pokemon while you're inside. James: Roger that! (So all the Pokemon and 15 Ham-hams went inside the hallway of the hotel and saw where they can live in which it says "4A" the play room and goes inside that room to begin playing but Jessie talks through the walky talky to get through to James and Meowth) Jessie: They're way too strong. Begin Phrase Two of our diabolical plan. James: What's that plan gonna have to do about it? Jessie: Trap em and lock em through the room which they can never escape in this place which is our hotel. Meowth: Roger! (Presses the button on the remote as the door closes all the rooms by themselves locking them families of Harunas and Iwatas inside and trapping all the Pokemon and Ham-hams inside the cage then throwing them out of the hotel in room "4A" screaming and shouting) All 15 Ham-hams and all Pokemon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Laura: (Tries to open the door in A20F but it's locked) Hey! We're locked in! Kana: What's going on in here!? Willow Haruna: Oh my! Woody Haruna: Jeepers! Marian and Forrest: (Gasps) Conrad and Cindy: (Gasps) All 15 Ham-hams: (Shouted and talking at the same time. Pashmina: Let us out! Let us out!) All the Pokemon: (Shouted out their names in panic) Jessie: Shout all you want you rodent hamsters! James: You may feel the answers as we feel the need! (The Team Rocket model of Unova begins with a dangerous Team Rocket music) Jessie: Bringing the white light of evil into the future! James: Bringing the black portal which is unknown main universe! Meowth: And calling are names and the night of iturnity! Jessie: (Does her pose) The firey destroyer! I'm Jessie! James: (Does his pose) And... with thunderest emotions! I'm James! Meowth: (Does his scratching pose) Wisest of the wise! I am Meowth! Jessie, James and Meowth: Now gather... under the hands in the name of Team Rocket!!! (They're standing in front of the letter "R" as their model from Unova ends) Elder Ham: Grrr... Team Rocket!!! (His eyes swirl in white and anger) Jessie: You can't think about escaping this cage! James: It's full proof! You're attacks are useless now! Meowth: (Chuckles evily) Maybe these twerps will change you're mind. If you think they're coming to the rescue think again! (Presses the button on the remote control by revealing the Haruna family and the Iwata family inside the cage by taking them out of the hotel) Hamtaro: Laura!! Oxnard: Kana!! Boss: D'OHHHHHHH!!! WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU TEAM ROCKET!!! I"LL... All the Pokemon: (Shouted angrily at Team Rocket saying their translate "You won't get away with this!!") James: Don't hold. You will be safe with us. Along with the rest of the twerps. Jessie: We'll be taking you a safe trip to the Boss. Hamtaro: No way!! (He is about to reach the lock to unlock the cage by using his paws and then all the Pokemon and 15 Ham-hams free themselves from unlocking the cage by getting out) I did it! Jessie and James: Huh!!? Hamtaro: Set the humans free and give back the humans!! Pikachu: PIKAAAAH!! James: Looks like you leave us no choice but to have a battle! Jessie: Pokemon Battle!! Woobat! Frillish! Let's go!! (Throws two Poke-balls as Woobat and Frillish come out) Woobat: Woooooobat! Frillish: Frillish! James: Alright Yamask! Amoongus! You too!! (Throws two Poke-balls as Yamask and Amoongus come out) Yamask: Yaaammmask!! Amoongus: Moooongus!! Sandile: Sand!! Sandile!! Pikachu: Pikaaaaa-chu! Axew: Axew!! Boss: Really? Pokemon of Unova must battle these guys. Bijou: Oh Pikachu. Axew. You're so brave. No? Hamtaro: Come on Pokemon of Unova! Show them the power of all attacks you can use! Oshawott: Osha!! Snivy: Sni-vy!! Tepig: (Breaths fire through his shout) Te-pig! Emolga: Emol! Pansage: Pansage! Excadrill: Exca!! Unfezant: Unfezant!! Scraggy: Scraggy!! Dwebble: (Salutes) Dwebb!! James: Amoongus, Stun Spore now! Amoongus: A-Mooooooooooooon-gus!! (Used Stun Spore to make all the Pokemon feel the pain until Hamtaro calls out the attack) Hamtaro: Unfezant whirlwind now!! Unfezant: Unnnnnnnnnnn-Fezannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnt!! (Used Whirlwing to blow away the Stun Spore as it hits Jessie and James as they feel the pain) Jessie: Grrrrr...! Alright you asked for it!! See if you can dodge this! Woobat use Air Slash! Woobat: Woooo! Wooooooo-bat bat bat bat bat!!! (Used Air Slash but All the Pokemon of Unova even Pikachu dodged that attack by the Ham-hams side) Hamtaro: Come on Ham-hams call out an attack just like I did. Penelope: Ookyoo Ookyoo! Pashmina: Gotta time it just right. Alright Axew use Dragon Rage!! Axew: Axxxxxxxxxxx-Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!! (Used Dragon Rage on Frillish and Woobat as they take damage) Pashmina: Hey I call out the attack! This is fun! Bijou: Great Pashmina! James: Oh yeah! Try this! Yamask use Hex now! Yamask: Yaaaaaaaammaaaaaaaaask!!! (Used Hex on all the Pokemon even Pikachu) Cappy: Ahh no! Panda: Hang on, Pokemon! Maxwell: Wait a minute. That's it! (Calls out the attack) Aipom Double team! And Pansage use Rock Tomb! Aipom: (Used Double Team to multiply himself to get out of the Hex) Pansage: (Used Rock Tomb) Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan-Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaage!! (Throws it at Amoongus and Yamask as they take damage) Sandy: Nice call, Maxwell! Maxwell: Gee thanks, Sandy. Hamtaro: Alright. Let's finish this! Oxnard: Flamethrower attack!! Charmander, Chimchar, Cyndaquil, Torchic, Vulpix and Tepig: (Used Flamethrower as they say their names) Dexter and Howdy: Water Gun attack!! Squirtle, Buizel, Poliwag, Marill, Horsea, Mudkip, Psyduck, Lotad, Oshawott and Totodile: (Used Water Gun as they say their names) Sandy: Piplup, Whirlpool!! Piplup: Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiip-luuuuuuuuuuuup!!! (Used Whirlpool and throws it) Cappy: Vine Whip attack!! Bulbasaur, Chikorita and Snivy: (Used Vine Whip as they say their names) Panda: Alright Corphish use Bubblebeam!! Corphish: Coooooooor-Phish phish phish phish phish!! (Used Bubblebeam with his opened claws) Stan: That's nothing. Here's the powerful attack. Treecko use Solarbeam! Treecko: Treeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-Ckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkooooooooooo!!! (Used Solarbeam with his hands) Bijou: Hmmm. Energy Ball let's go!! Turtwig: Turrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-Twwwwwwwwwwwwwwig!!! (Used Energy Ball) Penelope: Ookyoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! Emolga: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeemoooooolgaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! (Used Hidden Power) Boss: Stone Edge!!! Sandile: Sannnnnnnnnnnnnnndillllllllle!!! (Used Stone Edge) Hamtaro: Alright one final attack. Pikachu Electrio Ball let's go!!! Pikachu: Pikaaaaaaa pikaaaaaaachu Pi!!!! (Used Electrio Ball. All the attack come together to hit Woobat, Yamask, Amoongus and Frillish as they all faded. Team Rocket gets mad as they return their four Pokemon back inside their Poke-balls and escapes with their Jet-Packs on) Jessie: It's time we take our leave. You may have won this round but we'll be back! James: But don't expect us to give up! Meowth: Yeah. (He, James and Jessie files away with their Jet-Packs on) Elder Ham: They're they go! Oxnard: They... They got away. Howdy: (Laughs) Serves them right I should say! Dexter: Seriously, Howdy you make that joke on any humans too aren't ya? Hamtaro: Let's get Laura and Kana and their family out of that cage. Skitty: Meow meow! Munchlax: Munchlax! Phanpy: Phan-py! Corphish: Cor-phish! Treecko: Treecko treecko. Mudkip: Mudkip mudkip! Torchic: Torchic tor! Lotad: Tad tad tad. Lotad! Bonsly: Bon-sly!! Pikachu: Pika pika! (All the Pokemon and all 15 Ham-hams got toward the cage where the harunas and the iwatas are) Laura: Hamtaro! Kana: Oxnard! Hamtaro: Heke!! Alright Pikachu. Now use Iron Tail to open the lock. Pikachu: Pika. Chhhhhhhhhhu-Pika!! (Used Iron Tail by smashing the lock open as the cage opens by setting the harunas and the iwatas free) Laura: Oh Hamtaro. You're safe! (Picks up Hamtaro and hugs him) Kana: (Laughs and picks up Oxnard and hugs him) Kaitlin Endo: Willow!! Willow Haruna: Kaitlin!! (She and Kaitlin Endo went to each other and took out their clocks) Marian Haruna: I'm glad we're safe now. But now the hotel was set up by a trap by some hunters who wanted to have creatures like Pokemon. Forrest Haruna: And to think we never get any food at all! Conrad Iwata: Make that two! Cindy Iwata: Ohhh we can still get a room don't you worry you two. (Laura and Kana puts down Hamtaro and Oxnard as they went back to the Ham-hams and the Pokemon) Dexter: I don't get it. Why has Kaitlin and Willow together again before we are even safe from Team Rocket's clutches? Howdy: I thought they're relaxing in the hotel not having a Pokemon Battle. Elder Ham: Laura's grandmother told Kaitlin everything what happened that day before they rent out a room to stay in a hotel. That is even if they have the money they'd stayed in. But in order for them to find another hotel why not try the Motel? Hamtaro: The Motel? Elder Ham: Yes. Now they'll have to find another room and another building which is the Motel to stay in. (All the Ham-hams and the Pokemon faded by falling down on their tummies and their chest) Bijou: This is gonna take a while for the humans to find the Motel. Elder Ham: (Laughs) Forrest Haruna: Come on everybody! Let's go to the Motel! All the families: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Narrator: Now that Elder Ham is part of the Pokemon fan club and has join the Ham-ham group, Our heroes Pokemon must train for the second badge for another dangerous animal. They must catch on to collect all seven badges if they want to get to the league of the Ham-ham games and avoid Team Rocket themselves. And so the ham-hams and the Pokemon went back to the clubhouse as their journey continues! To Be Continued... Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts